


Warriors - The Mystery of the Clans

by MrsBarrow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBarrow/pseuds/MrsBarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very long time after Firestar's death, the Clans are still living around the lake. But an old cat comes to visit Nightingalepaw in her dreams, to tell her that her destiny is about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> I am French. So there will be a LOOOOT of mistakes !! Please don't hesitate to correct me, I wish I could offer you a text with as less mistakes as possible !

_ALLEGIANCES_

 

♦ Thunderclan ♦

• **Leader** : Coalstar – full black tom

• **Deputy** : Ashtail – gray and black marbled cat

• **Medecine cat** : Redberry – gray-cream she-cat with brownish spots on her back

\- _Apprentice_ : Reedpaw – silent red-brownish tom

• **Warriors** :

Hailpelt – white warrior

Graystorm – old she-cat with full gray fur

Brackeneye – brown striped tom with amber eyes

Volewhisker – pale brown cat

Barkfur – brown tom with long fur

Silentwing – beautiful pale gray she-cat

Mudleaf - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Harefoot – young lithe cat with light brown fu

\- _Apprentice_ : Hawkpaw

Leopardheart – dark golden tom with brown and black spots all over his pelt

\- _Apprentice_ : Nightingalepaw

Lightflower – graceful pale golden she-ca

\- _Apprentice_ : Lilypaw

Snowfeather – white she-cat, very kind

\- _Apprentice_ : Pebblepaw

• **Apprentices** : 

Lilypaw – light-brown female with yellow eyes

Hawkpaw – striped tom with brown fur

Pebblepaw – dark gray cat with orange eyes

Nightingalepaw – gorgeous blue-eyed brown she-cat with darker stripes and marbles, and white chest.

• **Queens** :

Frostwing – elegant pure white she-cat with gray muzzle and light blue eyes ; mother to unborn kits (Emberkit and Crowkit ; Coalstar is the father)

Brightmoss – gray-blue she-cat ; mother to an unborn kit (Ravenkit ; Ashtail is the father)

• **Elders** :

Poppynose – reddish female almost blind

Smokefrost – very dark tom and quite grumpy

 

♦ Shadowclan ♦

• **Leader** : Lighteningstar – black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

• **Deputy** : Tigerpelt – red striped tom with greenish eyes

\- _Apprentice_ : Softpaw – strong white she-cat with amber eyes

• **Medecine cat** : Bramblefur – thin brownish female, very sweet

\- _Apprentice_ : Nightpaw - calm, small black tom with beautiful blue eyes

• **Warriors** :

Rockclaw – solid gray cat with broad shoulders and hot-tempered

Treepelt – brown tom with all four paws white

\- _Apprentice_ : Blackpaw – black tom

Frostrock – pale gray male

\- _Apprentice_ : Haypaw – golden olive tom

Owlbeak – brown-russet male

Smokewing – silent gray and black she-cat

Flowereye – spotted white she-cat with amber eyes

Lakeheart – pale blue female

Sootpetal – dark russet she-cat with gray paws and face

• **Queens** :

Whitefeather – pretty she-cat with frosty pelt, mother to unborn kits

Quailfeather – dark gray female with white spots, mother to Birdkit, Russetkit, Bushkit and Wolfkit.

• **Elders** :

Lightheart – wise and brave russet female

 

♦ Windclan ♦

• **Leader** : Sandstar – tall sandy cat with green eyes

• **Deputy** : Blossompelt – russet she-cat

\- Apprentice : Sunpaw - handsome golden tom with brown stripes and green eyes

• **Medecine cat** : Magpietail – black and white female with blue eyes

• **Warriors** :

Redclaw – light-brown male with darker stripes along his back

Apprentice : Ripplepaw - ginger she-cat with reddish stripes

Foxfur – russet female

\- _Apprentice_ : Badgerpaw - bleu-eyed tom with unusual black, gray and white fur

Boulderfang – gray tom with yellow amber eyes

Tigereye – marbled brown cat

Branchfall – pale brown warrior with green eyes

Wolfclaw – long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Doespring – golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Mudleaf – female with brown spotted pelt

Flamebush – black and brown tom with clearer spots

Tinypearl – creamy she-cat

Daisytail – white she-cat

Skyheart – beautiful pale gray she-cat

Sheepfoot – pale gray male with gray spots and amber eyes

\- _Apprentice_ : Graypaw gray tom with yellow eyes, not very self-confident but very wise, futur apprentice of the medecine cat

Brownberry – brownish tom

• **Queens** :

Fernfall – golden brown she-cat, mother to Sunpaw, Graypaw, Badgerpaw and Ripplepaw, too tired to leave the nursery yet

Poppyleaf – black female, mother to Sprigkit, Leafkit, Swiftkit and Rabbitkit

• **Elders** :

Barkfur – brown old cat, the most appreciated elder of all the clans because of his wisdom

Saltheart – gray-blue male Frostpool – old blue-white she-cat

 

♦ Riverclan ♦

• **Leader** : Marbledstar – gray tom with long black spots all over his pelt, blue-eyed

• **Deputy** : Fernfur – green-eyed she-cat with light gray striped pelt

• **Medecine cat** : Swanwing – white spotted tom with orange eyes, very sweet

• **Warriors** :

Otterclaw – black broad-shouldered tom with brown belly and yellow eyes

Weaselfur – brown tom quite talkative

Zanderfin – russet thin she-cat with amber eyes

Cricketsong – Black-furred male with blue eyes and a huge white spot on his chest

\- _Apprentice_ : Nacrepaw – white tom with gray paws, face and tail and blue eyes

Sweetwater – blue female with blue eyes

\- _Apprentice_ : Cherrypaw – brownish female

Dreamcatcher – mysterious black cat with blue eyes

Piketooth – sandy tom with darker paws

Morningbreeze – pale golden she-cat

Ladybugwing – dark-gray female with little black spots and orange eyes

Reedleaf – shy dark-brown tom quite little with golden eyes

• **Queens** :

Waterlily – pearl gray cat with clear green eyes, mother to Newtkit, Wavekit and Turtlekit

Mossheart – red-brown striped she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Shellkit and Frogkit

• **Elders** :

Tadpoletail – grumpy olive cat

Sparrowfeather – kind she-cat with brown striped and white fur

 

♦ Loners, rogues and kittypets ♦

Hibiscus - black and white tom with yellow eyes

Sphynx - thin tom with a sandy fur

Apple - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Sam - small brown tom

Holly - bright ginger she-cat, very joyful

Rose - calm pale brown female


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! This is my first public fanfiction, and my first fanfiction written in English... Please don't be offended or don't get mad at me because of the mistakes. If you see any, don't hesitate to report it to me and I'll correct :) after all, I'm here to enjoy the fanfics and to learn. I hope you will like it. This is the beginnng of a great adventure !

Long shadows stirred slowly over the huge boulder rocks that covered the grassy floor nearby the pool. It was deep, reflecting the milky rays of the moon. The place was silent : only the noise of the soft breeze through the grass could be heard.  
A huge gray cat hauled himself onto a great rock that stretched a few tail-lenghts above the pool. His eyes glowed like two tiny blue moons. He looked around him, then sat, waiting for something to happen.  
He didn't blench when another cat entenred the clearing. This one was black-furred, and didn't jump on the rock but just sat at the edge of the pool. Soon, these two were joined by my other companions. All waited for the gray to do something. At last, he got up.  
“Good evening, friends of the Golden Age.” He turned his gaze to the cats. “And welcome to the Pool of the Secrets.” 

By the time he had started to speak a white and orange striped she-cat rose from the assembly, looking very upset.  
“Cedar, why did you brought us here ? Everyone's wondering what you're up to. So hurry.” She whiped the air with her tail, waiting for an answer. The gray cat just said three words.  
“The Shooting Star.”  
Murmurs rose from the assembly as the cat begin to talk to each other with surprised voices. Soon their voices covered the clearing and Cedar asked for silence.  
“You all know about that old prophecy. It tells that one day, there will be a cat who will travel far, far away from his home, and discover the truth about the Ancient Times.” He blinked. “And I believe that time has come.”

The cats stared at him as if he was mad, their mouths wide open.  
“Cedar, have you lost your mind ?” The first black cat approached the rock, slaloming between the others just to stop in front of him. “You're not serious, right ? This prophecy is just a legend !  
Don't tell that !” Cedar exploded. “The time has come !” He unsheated his claws when the striped she-cat stood up and talked back.  
“This is just an old legend. The Clans don't need to know about their origins. Because that is not necessary, and because that will cause so much trouble that all the clans may be lost forever.  
This is part of the prophecy” Cedar answered. “It says that the truth may as well lighten the life of the clans as darkening it. This is a risk we have to take if we want to know about the truth.  
But the truth of what ? We don't even know about the Ancient Time and we've always coped with it.  
We need to know it !”

All around them, the cats were disscussing. Some agreed, others not. Cedar noticed that many of them had theirclaws unsheated, ready to fight.  
“Stop it !” Squirrel's voice rose, and instantly the cats became silent.  
“We all know that there will be a high price to pay. Seriously, Cedar. You asked us to meet here without saying a word to the elder warriors. That is... A mistake. A big mistake. Even if this is a foolish idea, you should have told them about it. They are wiser, more experienced, they must have a better plan of what to do.  
Wiser... I'd rather call them cowards. All they'd do would be rejecting the prophecy.  
“Well” he spat, looking at the Assembly. “I can see it is useless to discuss with you all. This meeting is over.” He landed down the rock as the cats left the clearing, disappearing through the grass. Then he felt a tail-tip flicking his back and turned back to see Squirrel and the black tom just behind him.  
“You won't stop here, right ? You are up to something, aren't you ?”  
Cedar gaze at her for a moment, then blinked.  
“I can see that I can't hide anything from you, Squirrel. Yes, I won't stop there. I had a vision, the vision of a warrior from a tribe called Thunderclan. Maybe you know about it ?  
I know Thunderclan. This is a tribe that comes from the Territories of the Lake.”  
Cedar nodded, but he saw that Squirrel was looking worried, her eyes full of concern.  
“Come on, Squirrel. This has to happen, I believe you know it, deep in your heart.” The she-cat dropped her tail.  
“You're right. But please.” She approched Cedar so closely that their heads almost touched. Now she was looking confused, her eyes seeing things that only she could see.  
“Be careful, Cedar. Because darkness will fall.”


End file.
